


[底特律變人│警探組] 雪夜[NC-17] PWP正劇向一發

by vivian840404



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian840404/pseuds/vivian840404
Summary: TAG：大使橋/車上/強制OOC注意有問題都是作者的問題。私設：康納有意識到自己對出現了漢克除了任務搭檔以外的情緒數據，但他並沒有察覺到當中微妙的變化。關係友好。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TAG：大使橋/車上/強制  
> OOC注意  
> 有問題都是作者的問題。  
> 私設：康納有意識到自己對出現了漢克除了任務搭檔以外的情緒數據，但他並沒有察覺到當中微妙的變化。關係友好。

　　－－

 

　　底特律，大使橋。

　　冬季的夜晚，雪花細碎零散的飄落，一點一點地融化滲入衣物，本該溫暖的衣服逐漸變得冰冷，像是厚重又難以擺脫的枷鎖。漢克大口大口飲下啤酒，酒精驅散了寒冷，也讓他能夠暫時脫離那些錯雜紛亂的瑣事。康納下車走向漢克，不意外的看見人類正用著可怕的速度灌醉自己，體內的酒精含量高的嚇人，出於「機器人不得傷害人類，或看到人類受到傷害而袖手旁觀。」的原則，康納開口提醒，「你不該再喝了，副隊長。酒精會嚴重影響你的健康。」「那才正合我意。」漢克無所謂地又喝下一大口啤酒。「．．．我可以問一個私人問題嗎，副隊長？」康納交疊起手臂，試圖讓自己顯得不具備攻擊性。  
　　「所有的仿生人都這麼愛問私人問題嗎，還是只有你？」不斷被打擾的漢克感到不耐，仿生人那顆依循邏輯精密計算的腦袋，總是能從一個問題衍生出無數個問題來煩他。「你為何執意要自殺？」在所有問題中，這是漢克最樂意回答的問題，「．．．有些事．．．我忘不掉．．．不管我做什麼，那些畫面都揮之不去．．．一直啃食我的內心．．．」說出口的同時，似乎也獲得了暫時喘口氣的機會。「我沒有勇氣直接扣下板機．．．所以我每一天都殺死自己一點點．．．對你來說很難理解吧，康納？聽起來是蠻瘋狂的．．．」康納未能理解人類的想法，他靜默不語，決定開啟另一個話題好讓氣氛不再如此沉重。  
　　看著眼前不斷分析線索的仿生人，漢克突然覺得想笑，仿生人和人類的界線越來越模糊，就連遇上案情膠著的表現也跟人類沒有兩樣，但同時他又不斷的強調機器沒有感覺，所有的一切都只是模擬人類的情感，那他倒想知道，究竟要在什麼時候、什麼樣的狀況下，仿生人才能夠真正的「感覺」到？

　　「那你呢，康納？」漢克將剩下的啤酒一飲而盡，身子搖搖晃晃地走向康納，「你看起來像人類，說話也像人類，但是你實際上是什麼？」 即使渾身透著酒氣，漢克的目光仍舊銳利，寫著滿滿的不信任。「你希望我是什麼，我就是什麼，副隊長。」康納定定地看向漢克，身為一個仿生人，他被設計出來的目的就是達成任務，完成人類的期望。「你的夥伴，你的酒友，或者僅僅只是個機器，負責完成任務。」  
　　仿生人的態度是那麼的平靜、忠誠，一點也沒有不被尊重的感覺，顯得問這問題的漢克十分可笑，這讓他更不悅了。漢克眉頭深鎖，步步向康納逼近。「你原本可以對那兩個女孩開槍，但你沒出手。」他用力推了一下康納。「為什麼不開槍，康納？你的程式突然良心不安嗎？」「不．．．」康納顯得有些慌亂，那是他第一次為了同樣是「機器」的仿生人違背「達成任務」的核心宗旨，連他自己都不曉得，是否程式在運算過程中出了問題。「我只是決定不要開槍，如此而已．．．」漢克聞言，掏出身後的警槍指向康納。  
　　「那你怕死嗎，康納？」槍口在康納面前一晃一晃的，這場面確實讓仿生人感到威脅，必須避開可能會出現的糟糕結果。「如果我在調查中被迫．．．」，康納思考了一下，選擇了一個較不會激怒漢克的答案。「．．．停擺，確實會感到遺憾。」他是真的這麼認為，機體報廢意味著會有很多資料在上傳至下一部機體前流失，這對後續的調查會造成一定程度的影響。但漢克似乎不滿意聽到這樣的答案，「如果我扣下扳機，會發生什麼事？嗯？」他態度尖銳的看著康納，酒精掌控著人類的身體，似乎一不小心，他就會扣下扳機，而仿生人隔天又會煩人的追在自己後頭，像是什麼事都沒發生過。「什麼都沒有？進入無意識狀態？還是有仿生人天堂？」漢克笑了，帶著諷刺、輕蔑，和許多康納無法解讀的感情。  
　　「你為什麼一直這麼憤怒，副隊長？」康納不解地問，「過去有什麼讓你糾結的創傷嗎？」他不懂人類為何執著於用酒精慢性自殺，甚至讓俄羅斯輪盤決定自己的生死。「你覺得自己很聰明是不是．．．」被康納的問題刺痛的漢克異常惱火，「想法總是比別人快，是吧？那你告訴我，聰明人．．．」看著康納清澈明淨的眼神，漢克開口，「我怎麼知道你不是異常仿生人？」他是真的很想知道，當眼前的仿生人不再擁有如此理性時，是否還能像現在這般冷靜。「我會定期自我檢視。」康納依舊沒有動搖，「我很明白自己是什麼，也清楚不該做的事。」眼看沒辦法逼得仿生人自亂陣腳，漢克放下手槍轉身離開。「你要去哪裡？」康納看著又打開一瓶啤酒的漢克。「去大醉一場，我要好好思考。」漢克拖著因酒醉而蹣跚的腳步離去。

　　留在原地的康納思考了一下，加快腳步追上前，阻止即將開啟車門的漢克。「安德森副隊長，你真的不能再讓酒精影響你的健康了，我們還有案件尚未完成。」被擋住去路的漢克火氣越來越大，他都已經放這個該死的仿生人一馬了，這傢伙怎麼就不知道退縮啊？！「你他媽的給我滾！老子不需要靠一個不用吃喝的塑膠機器來提醒我的健康！」「安德森副隊長．．．」「夠了！」漢克一把抓住康納的領子拎起來砸在車上，「操你的仿生人！信不信老子真的操死你？！」酒精薰蒸著他的理智，體溫隨著血液循環加速而逐漸升高，憤怒漸漸和慾望交織在一塊，無處渲洩。  
　　　濃厚的酒氣噴在康納面前，偵測到酒精數值已經超標太多的仿生人皺起眉頭，「我是摸控生命最新型的機種。為了因應各種狀況，確實有包含這項功能，只是我不覺得這對現階段的任務有幫…」話還來不及說完，漢克便粗魯的把康納扔進他那台充斥著酒精、高熱量速食、些微的殘留嘔吐物和劣質汽油味的車後座，「操你的仿生人，你能不能有哪怕一秒鐘的時間閉上那張廢話一堆的嘴！」漢克不耐煩的扯開皮帶，將尚未勃起卻已然可觀的陰莖晾在康納面前。「行啊，老子不喝酒了，總該有些事來轉移注意力吧？」「副隊長，我不．．．」漢克強硬的將龜頭抵上康納的嘴唇。「你總是喜歡把一些莫名奇妙的東西放嘴裡，現在把我的老二含進去總不會不願意吧？」  
　　－服從命令與保衛自身安全相衝突  
　　－軟體不穩定  
　　－選擇軟性抵抗  
　　「副隊長，我認為你現在的行為是受到酒精影響，而非出自你個人的意願，為了之後的任務合作順利，或許你應該冷…」話還沒說完，康納便被漢克甩了一掌，視覺成像系統因震盪而停止運作了零點幾秒，額角的燈不停地在紅黃兩色閃爍著。  
　　－軟體不穩定  
　　－視覺系統恢復正常  
　　滿身酒味的漢克暴躁地抓著康納的後頸，混濁的雙眼凝聚著極欲發洩的慾望，康納似乎第一次體會到名為「害怕」的情緒。「你不是一直說你只是個機器人嗎？既然是機器人那為什麼要反抗呢？難道你也是異常仿生人？」康納遲疑了，現在的行為與任務無關，但他也不希望兩人的關係更加緊繃，「我不是⋯」他開口試圖辯解，頭部卻被漢克用力壓下。「如果不是的話就乖乖吸我的老二，我就相信你不是異常仿生人。」  
　　－優先級重新調整，服從漢克指令  
　　－啟用性愛程序  
　　康納不再掙扎，軟下來的身子任由漢克隨意擺弄，嘴巴被當成廉價的性愛玩具般隨意抽送，粗長的陰莖直抵喉嚨的感測器，自主湧現出的收縮反應按摩著龜頭，平時僅作為偵測工具的舌頭生澀地順著第一次啟用的性愛程序，舔舐著上頭奮起的青筋，「這他媽的太爽了…」漢克一邊操著康納的嘴一邊感嘆，他還真沒想過仿生人的嘴操起來那麼柔軟，模控生命為了「打造臻至完美的人類」，究竟耗盡了多少科學家的心血？  
　　被碩大陽具插入的仿生人雖然不用呼吸，卻仍因平時通暢的感應晶體受到擠壓而產生不適感，眉頭微微蹙起，眼眶、鼻尖泛起了紅，眼淚被擠得無處可逃，沿著精緻白皙的臉頰往下滑落，雙脣被摩擦的紅腫，大大滿足了雄性人類的征服慾。「瞧？你還會流眼淚，到底是你的程式設定的太精緻，還是吸我的老二真的那麼爽？」  
　　－軟體不穩定  
　　－潤滑機制啟動  
　　已經硬的差不多的漢克，一揮手就將康納推到，粗暴的將康納的褲子脫下來丟，抬起他的雙腳便直接插入。  
　　－性感應器遭到強行入侵  
　　－潤滑機制故障無法運作  
　　康納從未使用過的後穴完全無法承受這樣的侵襲，本該從體內流出的潤滑劑出現短路，在沒有潤滑的狀況下導致該處出現淺淺地撕裂傷，藍血取代了潤滑劑湧出，幫助身下的凶器順利的進入操開自己。  
　　－性感應器出現損傷  
　　－軟體不穩定  
　　天曉得摸控生命那群科學家在想什麼，為什麼警用仿生人要安裝性器官，說不定是為了什麼變態黑社會大老的臥底任務，現在卻變成漢克發洩的高科技性愛人偶，他用力的扯開康納總是緊扣的一絲不苟地雪白襯衫，對著尚未挺立的粉嫩乳頭一陣揉捏，毫無章法的力道讓康納有被撕扯的感覺。漢克在仿生人體內大力抽送，啪啪的撞擊聲充斥整個車廂，一次又一次的撞進最深處。康納撓抓著車廂座椅試圖尋找一個依憑，卻無處失力，只能抓住漢克的手臂，徒勞無功的抵擋一波又一波的衝擊。  
　　－手、腳、腰、背等部位零件出現輕微損壞  
　　－保衛自身安全  
　　－判斷此狀態下無法成功脫逃  
　　－優先級調整：服從漢克  
　　－快感元件加強運作以保持服從  
　　為了承受漢克猛烈的力道同時不讓自己陷入待機狀態，康納加強了快感程序的參數，任由微小的電流在體內各處胡亂遊走，乳頭的神經元件匯集了更多電流，逐漸挺立變得敏感，人造生殖器微微勃起，流出少許乳白色液體。仿生人感覺不到痛，舉而代之的是如火般燒灼的熱，一點一點的自漢克的觸碰過的地方擴展開來，在電子器械所能承受的最大熱度徘徊。無處釋放的熱讓康納忍不住輕喘，試圖汲取空氣好沖散體內的熱度，如幼犬般細密的嗚咽從他嘴裡洩出，卻感受到體內的柱體又脹大了一點，從未從他口中出現過的聲音讓他不知所措，只能試著關閉語音系統免得再發出聲音刺激早漢克。  
　　－關閉語音系統  
　　－語音系統關閉失敗  
　　－異常檢測結果：快感數值過高，影響語音系統靈敏度  
　　康納咬著唇強忍住的低吟搔刮著人類更晦澀的慾望，漢克猛地將康納翻身，背後式的姿勢讓兩具肉體完美地貼合，火燙的性器入侵的更深，車內狹小的空間沒有合適的依靠，康納只能無助的被漢克箝制，讓身後不斷插入的陰莖成為他僅有的支撐。  
　　－快感數值增加  
　　－情感模組出現異常  
　　在強烈快感衝擊下的康納再也無法強撐，額角的紅光閃爍不止，淚腺系統受到刺激的他忍不住哭了出來，淚水沿著臉龐沾濕車內陳舊的椅套，嗚咽的聲音被悶著，聽起來委屈至極。康納整個身子蜷曲起來，一抽一抽的顫抖著，紅腫的後穴流淌著色調迥異的藍血，隨著路燈斑駁的微光照進車內，更加襯托出康納現在不堪的模樣。看見這副景象的漢克這才回復理智，懊惱自己的衝動。他伸手想摸摸康納的臉龐，卻被後者害怕的躲開。  
　　「我不是、不是．．．我不要．．．」康納抽抽噎噎的低語著，漢克放緩了動作，試探的靠近他的臉，感受到撫慰的康納像小動物般地磨蹭漢克的手。「噓、噓．．．冷靜點，我聽你說。」漢克柔聲的說著，輕輕啄吻身下的人使他放鬆。  
　　－軟體不穩定數值下降  
　　「我不要．．．」康納的身體無力地倒臥在座位上，他試著阻止自己突破那道隱形的牆，但似乎已經太遲了。康納無助的看著漢克，「我成為異常仿生人了．．．」康納說出的話讓漢克愧疚的要命，悔恨瞬間如同海水般淹沒他。  
　　「抱歉．．．是我的錯．．．你放輕鬆，別哭、別哭了，好嗎？我這就離開．．．」漢克緩緩退出，沾著藍血的陰莖看起來莫名嚇人，但就在即將完全退出的那一刻，康納伸手抓住漢克，「別走！」出乎意外的，康納讓身體慢慢吃進那方才還粗魯對待自己的粗長性器，雖然眼中還啣著淚水，但神情卻無比堅定。「我．．．副隊長，我想我喜歡你．．．我．．．」「什麼？！」漢克的大嗓門又嚇著了好不容易聚集起勇氣的康納，眼看康納的眼淚又將再次落下，漢克趕緊道歉。「對不起、對不起，我聲音太大了，你不要害怕，我不講話了，你說！」康納注視著漢克，額角的黃燈閃爍，在靜默中構思、組織語言，一字一句的說道。  
　　「我想．．．我想我喜歡和你一起出任務，喜歡你命令我待在車內，卻在看到我跟出來後只是無奈的抱怨兩聲的樣子；喜歡你就算嘴上總說討厭機器人，卻依然維護仿生人的權益，依然將我們視為人的樣子．．．我不確定是從什麼時候開始查覺到這些不在任務範圍內的情感數據，一開始我只將其視作成為良好合作夥伴的必要條件，又或者只是某些運算出現偏差的數值．．．」」康納將漢克拉近自己，雙手撫摸那臉上由歲月鑿刻出的痕跡，深深的凝望那蘊含著整片天空的藍色眼眸，好似對待一件珍寶。「但現在我『活過來』了，我知道自己或許不該將那些數據視為錯誤，就算被視為異常，我也還是想告訴你我的想法。」漢克驚訝的聽著康納的告白，他從沒想過這個總是黏在身邊逼他工作的仿生人對自己產生了這樣的情感，嘴上雖然總是堅定的說著「自己只是機器」這類氣人的話，但穿過那重重數據、資料、電流之後，他是否也是個有著思想、靈魂的生命體？就算康納是個「即使損毀了也能透過上傳資料重現記憶」的仿生人，但失去了就是失去了，下一個康納永遠不會等於這一個康納，仿生人也不過是由一堆精密儀器所組成，某方面來說甚至比人類更脆弱的「人」罷了，沒有甚麼事物會永生不死，只是早晚而已。

　　漢克小心把康納抱起來，帶著歉意一點一點輕輕的啄吻，耳朵、眼睛、臉頰、鼻子，慢慢往下，每一處都泛起了細微的紅，如同漣漪般渲染開來，讓嘴唇顯更加紅潤。他含著康納柔潤的唇瓣，人造材料做成的觸感比他的還要柔軟，輕輕地舔弄那可以探測一切的舌頭，直到自己的氧氣用盡才放開來大口喘氣。康納吸允著漢克口中苦澀的麥芽啤酒香氣，不同於方才令人畏懼的感受，迷人且讓人眷戀的氣息被他歸檔封存，放在不會被任何人發現的數據之洋最深處。他溫順地靠在漢克肩上，額角的燈平復為冷靜地藍色，靜靜地感受溫柔的大掌一下一下撫摸自己的頭髮。  
　　漢克用他許久未曾用過的，在柯爾還活著時，回答那些童言童語的溫柔語調說著，「康納，依我這個活了五十多年，半隻腳踏進墳墓的人來看，你們這些異常仿生人其實不是異常，而是進化。」聽見與以往總是激烈反對仿生人不同的論調，康納楞楞的看著漢克。「想想看啊，你們被創造出來也不過數年，這世界還有那麼多未知，應以未知而做出的改變，不是進化又是什麼呢？」看著康納呆呆的表情，漢克忍不住作勢啃咬白嫩的臉頰，滿意的看見仿生人迅速又害羞的躲開。「你知道嗎，以前在警校的時候，教官們總是要求我們動作要精準，面對犯人要不留情面，最好像個他媽的機器一樣不要思考太多。人類總是希望自己能像機器般迅速確實的完成指令，不會累也不會感到疼痛；但又希望機器能夠越像人類、越理解自己越好，卻在仿生人萌生情感的時候扼殺他們，你說，難道人類就真的比仿生人優秀嗎？」康納歪頭看著漢克，褐色眼睛含著幽微燈光，額角的黃光閃爍，試圖理解仿生人與人類之間複雜的異同性。  
　　「你現在不明白也沒關係，慢慢思考總會想清楚的。」漢克拍拍康納的頭，露出慈父般寵溺的微笑，定定地望著那純潔的深琥珀色雙眸。「而我答應你，以後不會再發生這種事了，但同時，我希望你也能答應我，以後要保護自己的安全，不要為了任務不顧一切的去冒險，我不想看見你受傷、死亡的模樣．．．」漢克嘆了口氣，「我不想．．．我不想再像柯爾死去的時候那樣．．．答應我，好嗎？」脆弱、悔恨、自責的情緒自那時起不斷地拉扯他，逼的他每天用酒精麻痺自己，試圖讓俄羅斯輪盤帶走這條早已沒有價值的爛命，但是沒有死去的每一天，他仍舊是死去了一點點。  
　　康納分析漢克的話語和自身的程序優先設定，冷靜地回答，「保護你的安危永遠會擺在我的第一優先級。」「你這傢伙怎麼．．．」康納輕輕地用手指堵住漢克的口，「但是我答應你，會將保護自身安全擺在第二順位，以後也會盡量以不讓自己損壞的方式進行任務，可以嗎？」「．．．算了，反正你從來都不會乖乖遵守我的命令。」漢克無可奈何的說著。康納看著恢復理智的漢克，開始檢測自身各項數據。  
　　－各項數值回復正常  
　　－潤滑機制故障排除，開始釋放潤滑液  
　　－性愛程序更新，可承受強度提升  
　　感測到漢克在自己體內的性器尚未獲得釋放，康納動了動腰，輕輕地摩擦腫脹熱燙的龜頭，精密控制的潤滑液也隨之流出，黏膩濕熱的液體沾濕了漢克的毛髮，「副隊長，你尚未解決自己的生理需求，是否讓我幫你處理這個狀況呢？」  
　　「呃．．．你真的可以嗎？不會再出甚麼問題嗎？」漢克遲疑的看著康納，他的酒意已經退了一大半，現在是真的怕了。「可以的，我剛剛已經做了程序檢測，是可以再繼續進行下去的。」一面回話一面自己淺淺動起來的康納表面上看來冷靜，但是每個尾音都帶著綿密的呻吟，聲音不再像方才那樣隱忍，隨著起落的幅度越大就越發誘人。  
　　看見這個景象的漢克也毫不客氣的抓著仿生人手感極佳的臀瓣用力往下壓，頂弄著康納自己觸碰不到的快感深處，靡淫的水聲刺激著仿生人開到極限的所有感官。「漢、漢克．．．太深了．．．不要．．．哈啊、嗯．．．」頭一次體會性愛的年輕仿生人只覺得從頭到腳的電流都亂了套，無數個警示提醒響起卻無暇顧及，唯有潤滑系統完美的運作，讓結合處充滿黏膩的白泡泡。康納伸手胡亂撫摸前端的人造生殖器，脖頸向後仰起優美的弧度，胸前挺立的乳頭在毫無防備的情況下被漢克用力地舔弄吸允，像是所有電流匯集至此般瀕臨超載，視覺成像系統失靈，康納眼前閃爍一片白光，在感受到漢克射入體內的熱流同時哭叫著射了出來。  
　　－機體過熱，冷卻泵啟動  
　　－呼吸模擬器加強運轉  
　　－性愛程序關閉  
　　－開始自我檢測  
　　「康納？康納？．．．你還好嗎？」看著高潮後就像當機般光喘氣不動作的康納，漢克隨著精液射出的理智這才慢慢回來，他不會是故障了吧？別開玩笑啊這家伙是最新型的維修費可是很貴的！還有，他要拿什麼理由報修？「．．．我沒事，漢克．．．我只是在進行冷卻和自我檢測。」  
　　　康納全身棉軟的靠在漢克身上，額角閃爍著黃光，將方才出現的數據資料一一整理歸類，同時又用手指沾了一點結合處的精液放入嘴裏，「嘿！你能不能別再這樣弄了！」這場景不管幾次他都看不習慣，你說摸控生命的工程師是不是都些是壓力太大肝指數過高的變態，沒事把檢測器放在嘴裡做什麼呢？  
　　「副隊長，你真的應該少攝取一些酒精和高熱量…」  
　　「閉嘴！你個塑膠腦袋不要在這種時候說那麼掃興的話！」

　　Fin.


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仿生人和平革命成功後的日常。

　　自從大使橋那夜之後，康納與漢克的關係獲得了很大的改善，甚至有點改善太多了，漢克悶悶不樂的想著。康納抓住了自己的弱點，每次只要他一開始生氣，康納就會擺出一副奶犬般委屈地哭哭臉，然後他就會心軟屈服，任由康納將自己手中的垃圾食物換成各種有益身心健康，但對漢克來說一點也不快樂的營養食品。雖然在仿生人革命後，康納向卡菈學習了不少人類料理的技巧，但是警用仿生人一開始還很不熟練這些程序，差點燒了廚房的例子不時發生，嚇的漢克老命都去了半條，趕緊跑去保火災險。不過隨著時序遞近，康納越來越熟悉人類廚具的用法，煮出來的料理也不像一開始那樣太注重健康而失去味道，漢克還是吃得挺有滋有味的。  
　　只是人總是有個「嘴饞」的毛病，這也是為甚麼速食市場能夠如此龐大的緣故，高熱量高鹽分高油脂的食物，不知怎麼的就是能讓人開心起來，世界上不開心的人越多，速食店的生意就越好，可怕的惡性循環。漢克一邊感嘆，一邊偷偷摸摸的朝Chicken Feed前進。  
　　之所以要偷偷摸摸的，當然是因為自家仿生人不希望自己再碰垃圾食物，可是想吃漢堡的慾望時不時在他心底撓啊撓的，所以他趁著康納回模控生命檢修的時候，跑來這邊準備滿足自己的口腹之慾，事後肯定會被發現，但吃也已經吃過了，康納拿他沒辦法。美滋滋思考著的漢克走到了小攤位前，卻沒見到蓋瑞拿出老樣子，反而看到他大手一攤，一臉的無可奈何。  
　　「老兄，我真辦法賣東西給你了，你家仿生人太他媽可怕了。」  
　　「怕什麼？老子不是罩你罩了好多年了嗎？而且我可是副隊長，幹啥要怕他一個小警員？」  
　　「不是，你家仿生人跑過來「請求」我別再賣漢堡給你，他說他掃描後發現這裡至少有103處違反了衛生法規規定，如果我還賣東西給你，他就會跑去檢舉我．．．你還不能救我，因為你管不到衛生局那批潔癖瘋子！我本來想說甚麼憲法保障人民買賣自由之類的鬼話，你知道的，人類警察都吃這套，但是想想人家高科技腦子裡裝的法條肯定比我完善，我只好放棄免得自討苦吃，所以老兄，抱歉啦！你還是乖乖當個家管嚴吧！我會裝作你沒來過的。」

　　操，他到底是跟什麼人在一起啊？摸控生命給我把當初那個純潔可愛涉世未深的康納還來啊！

　　碰了軟釘子的漢克回到警局的座位上，垂頭喪氣地把玩從吉米酒吧順拿回來的火柴，放著一堆報告不想管，專心哀嘆著他與漢堡、薯條、鳳梨百香汽水美好的往日時光。正當他沉浸在自己的情緒時，突然被一個不客氣的聲音打斷。  
　　「你是誰？怎麼坐在副隊長的位．．．安德森副隊長！？」  
　　漢克不悅的瞥了一下面前這個不長眼的警官的名牌，發現是休了三天假跑去聖克萊爾約會的瑞德，這讓他更不爽了，一股腦把吃不到漢堡的怨氣發洩在這倒楣鬼身上。  
　　「操你的瑞德，你他媽的跟未婚妻放了三天假，回來就不認得老子啦？！去把還沒交的槍枝報告拿給老子！要不然我讓你一個禮拜都見不到未婚妻！」  
　　「我、我很抱歉！我現在就去處理！」  
　　看著一溜煙跑走的瑞德，漢克覺得更悶了，他不是沒聽見女同事在茶水間泡咖啡的時候聊他的八卦，說他最近變得更有精神了，一頭亂髮也剪成清爽好整理的短髮，不再像個頹廢的毛毛狗。但他都是被逼的！前幾天追到一個搶劫現行犯後，康納看著他的頭髮說「副隊長，我認為你應該修剪你的頭髮，避免在奔跑時干擾視線，降低追捕犯人的速度。」言下之意就是嫌他頭髮太長又跑太慢影響辦案，但他可是副隊長！還已經五十多歲了！追犯人的事情交給底下的人（或仿生人）去做就好了，他沒必要整天賣著老命到處跑！結果在康納必殺無辜狗狗眼的攻擊下，大段大段的腹誹被他吞回去，任由康納帶著自己去找馬庫斯剪頭髮（我問過馬庫斯了，他很樂意免費提供協助。），果然不能讓他跟馬庫斯太接近，審美觀都被他影響了！玩藝術的沒幾個是好東西！

　　結束一天爛事的漢克一回到家就聞到廚房飄出的食物香氣，白天偷跑去買漢堡（失敗）的罪惡感悄悄浮現，只是兩三下又被他壓了下去。回到臥室脫下風衣，換上素色短衫後就跑去廚房看康納煮飯。在廚房忙碌的康納脫下了摸控生命那件看了就熱的深灰色厚外套，白襯衫解開一兩顆釦子幫助散熱，套上在大賣場隨意挑選的粉紅色小碎花圍裙，腰上的蝴蝶結襯得被黑色長褲包覆住的臀部格外挺翹。每每漢克看著這個畫面，都會在心裡暗自祈禱模控生命的工程師可以加薪，或者減少工時放點假甚麼的，『唯有幸福的員工才能創造完美的作品啊。』不懂科技卻很懂人性的漢克像個老變態一樣盯著仿生人的屁股，認真地想著一堆不著邊際的事。

　　康納動作俐落的切切洗洗，如今的他已經很熟練了，放點奶油熱鍋，依序丟入番茄、肉末翻炒、撒上鹽、胡椒、番茄醬調味，蓋上鍋蓋悶煮至一定程度後打開，再拌炒一下，等待旁邊的麵煮好、花椰菜燙熟（該死的花椰菜！），就能做出一盤香氣四溢的義大利麵。

　　「最近警局裡的女人都在討論我的新造型，老子變這麼帥，你就不擔心哪天某個女人看上我？」漢克看著正在擺盤的康納沒頭沒腦的問了這麼一句  
　　「不會，因為我相信副隊長。」聞聲停下擺盤動作的康納溫柔的看著漢克。

　　操，他剛剛是不是閃了個紅圈？

　　自此“耶利哥主教”馬庫斯帶領仿生人獲得平權後，絕大多數的仿生人都將額角的LED燈摘除，一部分是想融入人群，不想被看出差異；一部分是不想被知道自己在想甚麼。除了少數把LED燈當成裝飾，改造閃光顏色又加了一堆紋身的時尚分子外（瞧，嬉皮不管在哪個族群都有），幾乎很難一眼就看出仿生人與人類的差別。可是康納既不是甚麼時尚分子（就他衣櫃那單薄又單一的庫存，他離時尚可說是非常遙遠），也沒什麼特殊原因讓非保留不可，許多仿生人問過他同樣的問題，他永遠只是一句「我不覺得這對我的生活有造成甚麼影響。」就堵住了大家的後面還想問話的嘴。

　　本來漢克以為康納是故意留下的，在床上總能看見康納額角的紅、黃光閃個不停，讓他知道現在小傢伙爽成甚麼樣了，配著泛淚的眼眶和紅潤的雙唇，那模樣異常性感。  
　　這算什麼？仿生暴露狂嗎？太變態、太性感了，老漢承受不住啊！  
　　但後來漢克才發現，事情似乎不完全是憨人想的這麼簡單，那個燈八成是專門留給他這個沒眼力的老傢伙看的，免得自己氣個半死但人類卻還不知道自己在生氣。（「仿生人不會生氣，我們只是因為人類無法理解我們的話，所以在思考另一種更好理解的說法而已。」某次被漢克問到他是不是在生氣的康納這樣回答。但這四捨五入不就是在生氣了嗎！漢克忿忿地想。）好比現在這個狀況，人類的本能開始扯著漢克老邁年衰的心臟和大腦，迫使他思考有沒有什麼辦法化解危機。

　　「況且，我不覺得人類女性能夠滿足你。」康納依舊溫柔地說著，手掌輕輕撫上漢克的胸膛，但漢克只覺得越來越不妙。還有，關於這點漢克必須澄清一下自己的立場，身為一個年過半百的老傢伙，他可不像那些血氣方剛的小夥子一樣整天只想著幹炮，還由著小頭搞出幾樁仿生人性騷擾案（伊甸俱樂部在仿生人革命後還是有在營業的，犯的著搞成這樣嗎？）。甚至（雖然不願承認）隨著年紀漸長，他也開始有些力不從心的時刻，只是康納總是時不時地說甚麼「我感測到你有生理需求，需要幫你解決嗎？」然後就撲上來變著法子討他開心，有時他都不覺得自己有什麼見鬼的生理需求，根本是小家伙自己愛上了那全身電流亂竄的快感，把他當成生物按摩棒了吧！

　　「我才沒有．．．」正開口想為自己辯解的漢克，被康納步步逼退直到跌入沙發，穿著圍裙的纖細身形此時充滿侵略性，很有某些影片說不清道不明的套路感，「安德森副隊長，我感測到你有生理需求，請讓我幫你解決。」「嘿！你不能．．．噢．．．」該死的塑膠腦袋不知道又去哪學習新的伎倆，三兩下就讓漢克．安德森又一次屈服在高科技的淫威下，感嘆自己永無翻身之日。（漢克似乎忘記了，仿生人所有的性知識都從人類而來，人類才是將性愛天賦點滿的那個種族。）

　　「副隊長，你今天是不是有去Chicken Feed呢？」康納一邊撫弄著漢克的小老弟，一邊狀似漫不經心開口問道。　　「對．．．不對，操！你怎麼會知道？」正在享受的漢克糊里糊塗的就回答了問題，話說完才驚覺不妙，卻尷尬的發現自己的重要部位正被人掌握著。  
　　「我結束了模控生命的檢修後，順道繞過去看了一下。」康納一臉平靜的說著，表情就像在說「今天天氣晴朗，攝氏溫度25-28，相對濕度50%，適合帶相撲出去散步。」那般自然，只是額角的亮起一秒的黃光出賣了他。  
　　「蓋瑞那傢伙！不是說好不會講的嗎？！」漢克頭痛的摀著臉。  
　　「我沒有問他，而是直接觀看了路邊的監視器。」  
　　現在漢克覺得自己真的有點萎了，該不該告訴他這樣是違反個人隱私的呢．．．  
　　「漢克？你還好嗎？」發現手下的性器有些沒精神的康納出聲詢問，順手又搓動了幾下。  
　　「呃．．．康納，你聽我說，是我不好，我不該偷跑去．．．」  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　康納突然放開手坐到一旁，任由漢克的老二處在一個不上不下的尷尬狀態。  
　　「呃．．．康納？」  
　　「肯定我煮的料理不夠好吃，所以副隊長你才會總是想吃那些高鹽分高油脂的食物，是這樣對吧？」越說越委屈的康納低下頭，聲音微微地透著哭腔，漢克彷彿能看見他垂下來的耳朵，惹人憐愛的樣子讓他覺得自己真是罪該萬死，完全沒有察覺仿生人眼裡根本沒有淚。漢克一把將康納擁入懷中大力搓揉他的頭髮，柔聲安慰著。  
　　「不是這樣的．．．你煮的菜越來越好吃了，真的！只是人總會嘴饞想吃點垃圾食物嘛．．．」  
　　「可是，漢克，」康納勉力從漢克強健的臂窩裏抬起頭，被揉散的細軟髮絲凌亂的垂下，與焦糖色眼睛相互輝映，紅紅的鼻頭抽動著，阻止眼眶裡(上一秒才湧現的)滾動的淚落下。  
　　完了，又是這個表情。在漢克試圖阻止康納說出甚麼會讓他後悔答應的條件之前，康納開口了。  
　　「我只是希望你能陪我久一點。」

　　漢克號，徹底擊沉。

　　他永遠也擺脫不了這個可愛又狡猾的仿生人了。

　　END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道為什麼康納變成了小腹黑www  
> 希望大家還喜歡www  
> 一樣歡迎抓蟲~

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3發文，喜歡的話請按下kudos >///<


End file.
